


Take Good Care of My Baby

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Series: Sabriel Femslash AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Based on a song, Biphobia, Bisexual! Sam Winchester, F/F, Fem! Gabriel, Fem! Sam, Femslash, Genderbending, High School AU, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Male! Becky, Pansexual! Gabriel, Slurs, break ups, male! Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: After losing her girlfriend Sam, Gabrielle has a talk with Sam’s new boyfriend, Ruben.Based on Take Good Care of My Baby by Bobby Vee





	Take Good Care of My Baby

Gabrielle couldn’t believe it. 

She hadn’t believed it when she’d heard it across the grapevine in her first period English lit class. Becker Rosen cheerfully informed her before Gabrielle had even sat down at her normal desk in the back row. 

“Are you sure?” Gabrielle had snapped at him. 

“Absolutely,” Becker sniffed. “I saw in on Facebook. Samantha is dating Ruben Cortese.” 

Gabrielle ground her teeth as she plopped down in her seat. Ruben Cortese was one of the biggest jerks that Gabrielle had ever had the misfortune of knowing and now he’d gone and snatched her Sam away. She knew that she had no reason to be upset, that it was her own fault that Sam had broken up with her, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have feelings for her. She still loved Sam so much it hurt, and this new development ripped open her already barely healing wound anew. If Sam was dating Ruben, Gabrielle had missed her chance to make things right. 

She spent the rest of the day in a black mood, unable to concentrate on anything but the jealousy and hurt that was burning a hole in her stomach. All of this was Gabrielle’s fault and there was nothing she could do about it. She remembered their break-up as if it was yesterday. Sam had been pleading with her, wanting their relationship not to be a secret anymore. Gabrielle had been adamant that they couldn’t go public, she was terrified her religious family would find out, but Sam was tired of hiding in the shadows. 

It was the only argument they had regularly, and Gabrielle was tired of it. Sam didn’t understand that her family would disown her, throw her out, and she would have nowhere else to go. Gabrielle didn’t talk about her family much, and with good reason. Her father had left, her mother had died when she was young and her older sister Michaela had been left to raised her four younger sisters. She’d had fallen in with a religious crowd and the fighting started after that. Gabrielle would be hard pressed to remember a night where she hadn’t fallen asleep to the sounds of her sisters fighting. As dysfunctional as her family was, they were the only thing she had. They couldn’t find out she was in love with another girl. They just couldn’t. 

Gabrielle had snapped at Sam, saying a ton of nasty things she didn’t mean about Sam being bisexual, how she could hide it if she wanted. She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth, but there was nothing she could do to get them back. Sam had stormed out and they hadn’t spoken since, even when Gabrielle had texted her trying to apologize. She’d gone as far as to show up at their house, but Sam’s sister Deanna wouldn’t let her past the door. 

Gabrielle stomped out of her third period class towards her locker to find none other than Ruben and Sam canoodling in the hallway. Gabrielle was viciously pleased to note that Sam was several inches taller than Ruben and he had to raise up on his tippy toes to kiss her. As she got closer, Sam noticed her and her face fell. She said a hurried goodbye and fled down the hallway, leaving Ruben looking confused. 

He turned and Gabrielle glowered at him, biting back all the things that wanted to slip from her sharp edged tongue. That tongue had been to blame for all of this in the first place and Gabrielle wouldn’t let it get away from her again. 

“Hey Cortese!” she shouted down the hallway. 

He turned around. “What do you want?” 

Gabrielle bit back a snarl, advancing on him and pulling him towards an empty classroom. “We need to have a talk.” 

She hated everything about him, his dark good looks, his arrogant attitude, his flirtatious nature. She had no doubt he was going to hurt Sam, like he’d hurt every girl he’d dated since kindergarten. Gabrielle had disliked him long before this, but this made it worse. 

“If this is about Sammy-” he started. 

Gabrielle cringed inwardly. Sam hated when people called her Sammy. In her mind, Sammy was a chubby twelve year old, not a high school sophomore. Only her sister, Deanna, was allowed to call her that. 

“I know you’re looking out for her, being her best friend and all, but it’ll be fine. I’m a good guy.” he finished. 

Gabrielle faltered. As much as she’d tried to keep their relationship under wraps, rumors had swirled for a long time that she and Sam were together. Gabrielle had always denied them when outright asked about them, but that didn’t stop the high school rumor mill from doing it’s job. Only Ruben Cortese could be that thick. 

“Yeah… ummm,” Gabrielle stammered, almost derailed by Ruben’s stupidity. But she had come in here to say something, and even though it hurt, she was going to say it. “Take good care of my baby.” 

“What?” 

“You heard me,” Gabrielle growled, grabbing a fist full of his shirt and dragging him down to her level. “You take good care of her. Make her feel loved always. Do the best you can to let her know how much she means to you,” Gabrielle bit out. She was on the verge of tears just thinking about the fact that this asshole would be holding her Sam, kissing her, and telling her he loved her. Gabrielle would be the one doing it if it weren’t for her stupid pride. 

“So help you if you ever make her cry,” Gabrielle swore at him, glaring into his eyes. “ You make her cry, I will find you and I will kill you.” 

Ruben smirked at her. “You love her, don’t you?” he sneered. “Too bad she’s not a dyke like you.” 

Gabrielle resisted the urge to pummel his face into the ground for that slur. “She was mine once, and I fucked it up. If I’d been better, she’d never have even looked at the likes of you.” 

Ruben opened his mouth to say something else smart, but Gabrielle was quicker. She grabbed him by the testicles and squeezed. He settled at once, staring at her with big frightened eyes. “You be good to her. You make her happy, and we won’t have a problem,” Gabrielle drilled home. “And if you ever think you don’t really love her anymore, you send her back to me. Am I clear?” 

Ruben didn’t respond, and Gabrielle squeezed harder. “I said, am I clear?”

“Yes!” Ruben squeaked, all his bravado gone as Gabrielle held him by what he held most dear. “Will you uhhh please let me go?” 

Gabrielle released his balls, and his shirt, letting him stand up. “I’m glad we understand each other,” she smiled at him grimly. “Oh, and you ever say a word to Sam about this, and I’ll knock your lights out. I’m watching you, don’t forget that.” 

Ruben’s nostrils flared, but he didn’t say a word, never once taking his eyes off of her as he fled the room.

Gabrielle followed him out and watched him book it down the hallway. It didn’t quite make her feel better, but it was a start.

When Ruben fucked up, and he would fuck up, she would be waiting.


End file.
